


1945 Filthy

by IllCraft



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Mind Games, Rope Bondage, Semi Non-Con, Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Unconventional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllCraft/pseuds/IllCraft
Summary: One and a half years before the events of Dreamland, Dutch finds a young woman hiding in the shadows during a routine trafficking handoff.  Any idiot would know that an extra set of eyes is a big problem, so how does he fix it?
Relationships: Barry/OC, Dutch/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There’s barely any Barry Dylan fics, and I’ve been absolutely craving some. He’s a blast to write for and he works so well with Vilai (oc). They’ve got some fantastically dirty chemistry. So if you feel like a raunchy read, I highly suggest you stick around.
> 
> This bad boy of a fic follows Dutch Dylan, of the Dreamland AU, before he gets embroiled in the Woodhouse murder. He’s just busy living his life while teetering back and forth between being a monster and a snarky S.O.B.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The moonless sky and dense fog were exactly the kind of break Len’s crew needed that night. The less visibility, the better. Dealings such as this were meant to stay hidden away, deep in the dark underbelly of society. Never to be seen or spoken of once the deed was done. Disappeared.

The leader of this nefarious team, Dutch Dylan, leaned coolly against the hood of their truck. He sparked up a cigarette, the only light to be found on this side of the ship yard, and settled in for a lengthy wait. One of his cohorts slunk toward him. “They’re late,” he commented, his voice gruff and unappealing.

“Well,” Dutch sighed while flicking ash onto the ground, “they _are_ coming from China. Let’s give’m some slack.” The alpha male would’ve been more upset, had he not already laid eyes on the ship making it’s way through the harbor. Truthfully, he was dog tired. So he welcomed this modest reprieve, no matter how meager, with open arms. Everything was ready to go, so he could ease off a bit. His men were all on watch, the money was counted and ready for the trade, and soon, his cargo would be loaded in the back of the truck, exactly the same as the half dozen times beforehand. After he made the drop, his long night could finally come to an end.

Yep, the evening was shaping up to be perfect… and it would have been if it weren’t for the additional soul that roamed silently throughout the maze of shipping containers just yards away.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Vilai’s day had been a rough one. Lately, she’d taken to late night strolls to help calm her frayed nerves after work. It was tough being a single gal in the 1940s, and even tougher if you wanted to be a career woman. But these early hour field trips seemed to be helping her to decompress. This evening, she was exploring the shipyard. No one was out here this late at night, and that meant she could let her guard down and just breathe. Some might have told her she was naïve to go out to such a secluded area on her lonesome, but she figured those folks were just alarmists, hoping to insight the heebie-jeebies in her. Nope, she wasn’t scared of the boogie man. She didn’t even believe in him.

The young woman wove her way in and out of the countless rows of stacked shipping containers. As she turned yet another corner, she spotted a vessel docking just a short way up from her. “Weird,” she thought, instinctively crouching down and inching closer to get a better look. As she crept, the voices of several men came into range, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. If she had, she would’ve hightailed her tiny self right out of there. Instead, she let her curiosity get the better of her, and pressed forward in the hopes of getting a glance of all the hubbub. 

“Oh yeah, it’s all there. You can count it out, if ya like, but it’s gonna take you a while,” Dutch laughed, while passing over several briefcases stuffed with cash. Vilai was witnessing some kind of transaction. She began to get a pit in her stomach as the realization that she shouldn’t be seeing any of this set in. She either couldn’t pull herself away, or froze from fear. Either way, she stayed very still and continued to watch. 

Ten or so ladies were ushered off the boat with tied hands, and then herded into the back of the truck. Vi’s eyes were bulging out of her skull by now. “Sex slaves!” She whispered to herself. She had to get out of here and tell the cops.

She stood up quickly, overtaken by panic. As she turned tail, the heel on her right foot faltered, sharply rolling her ankle and eliciting a frenzied gasp. She tumbled back to the ground and sat deadly still, holding both her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her labored breathing. Tears began to sting the corners of her eyes. Did she brake it? She tried to stand, but realized that she couldn’t put any weight on it. 

Unfortunately, the young girl was so caught up in her own situation, she failed to notice the menacing man walking her way. It was only once he was standing directly behind her that she realized she was no longer alone.

“And who might you be?” The towering man asked. A mix of intrigue and annoyance danced in his voice. When she didn’t answer, venturing to drag herself away instead, Dutch assumed that she had seen more than she was supposed to. The mobster knelt down and grabbed her ankle, with the hopes of slowing her already sluggish escape. The mystery girl let out a piercing yelp, trying desperately to kick him off of her injured leg.

“Please, stop!!! It’s broken! I think it’s broken!” She yowled. 

Dutch loosened his grip. He wanted to get a better look at her face anyway. He grabbed her by the chin, and slammed her up against the side of the shipping container. There was barely any space between the two as he inspected his prey. She had a pretty face, a very pretty face. Dutch pulled her jacket back and assessed her goods. She had a very pretty everything. 

“Don’t you know a pretty little thing like you shouldn’t be out by herself in a place like this?” The man stood up and dusted himself off, “you could get in some real trouble.” He chuckled while scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She struggled and kicked with her one good leg, but there was no use. She was going wherever this guy wanted to take her.

He shouldered her, kicking and screaming, back to his base of operations and sat her down on the hood of their truck. “Who’s that?” one of the goons asked.

“Dunno,” Dutch replied, placing his hands on his hips and taking in the sight. “What’s your name, sweet heart?” Vi was clammed up, not willing to say a word.

“S’matter? She a mute?” Another bruiser asked.

The lead man closed the gap between himself and the girl and invaded her personal space by reaching out to stroke the soft skin on her neck and face. “Nah. She’s just scared stiff.” Vilai tried to crane her neck away from his touch, but it was no use. “I think she saw something she shouldn’t have,” Dutch mused.

His henchman shook his head knowingly. “So what’re we gonna do with her?”

A third man walked up from behind the truck. “Cargo’s all set. Just put one in her ear and dump her so we can go home.”

Dutch knocked the possibility around momentarily. “No… seem’s like a waste…” he scratched his chin while working out a solution. As the suggestions started coming, the blonde watched as abject horror spread across his girl’s face.

“We could just put her in the back with the rest of them,” thug number two posited.

“Yeah… but she’s hurt. No one’s gonna want a girl who can’t even stand…” Again, Dutch trailed off in thought.

“Won’t they?”the third gangster asked while laughing, “Just keep her on the mattress. Problem solved.” 

All three men shared a good laugh, which stopped abruptly when Vilai finally spoke up. Her voice was timid and meek. She was clearly terrified, but she had to try. “I won’t tell anyone.” The laughter ignited once more.

“We know that, kitten,” Dutch was feeling charitable that evening. He didn’t know why, maybe it was her eyes, but he couldn’t just lump her in with the rest of the girls. “I know what we’re gonna do with her.” His crew was all ears. “You’re gonna forget you ever saw her tonight.”

He had lost his men, “We’re just gonna let her go?” This didn’t make any sense.

“What? No!” Dutch lashed out. “Keep an eye on her for a second, will ya? She can’t go too far… might’ve broken her ankle…” the man disappeared into the cab of the truck and reappeared with rope and rags and tape. “She’s mine.”

His men smiled deviously at one another as their leader meticulously tied up his new toy. Vilai was struggling hard, but it was all too apparent she wasn’t getting out of this. “No!” She implored. “Please stop! Hnnnng, s-stop it….. don’t!” It was no use. The more she struggled, the bigger her captor’s grin grew. She was done for. 

Her mind went blank with fear as the man took her arms behind her and bound her wrists with ease. Then moved to wrap the rough rope around her torso, pinning her arms in place. Vi began hyperventilating. “You know what helps with that?” Dutch shoved a rag in her mouth to gag her and slapped a substantial piece of tape over it to top it off, “Breathing through your nose.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Our girl is in trouble!!!

After getting blindfolded, Vi was carried to the back of the truck and dropped down like a sack of potatoes. The door swung shut behind her, officially sealing her fate. She couldn’t see, couldn’t move, could barely breath… things were admittedly not looking great for her. The sound of frightened chatter churned all around her. It was in a language she didn’t know, but she could understand the desperation in their voices, because she shared their sentiment.

Vilai’s head bounced against the metal bed of the truck with every pothole and bump they hit. At times, it wasn’t a far stretch to picture her noggin dribbling like a basketball. The driving was so erratic that on two occasions she was thrown from one side of the vehicle clear across to the other. She crashed about the back of the truck, desperately willing the chaos to end. Then, suddenly, the engine cut and the sound of opening cab doors could be heard.

Any remaining buzz in the atmosphere dropped off as every last captured soul stiffened in anticipation for whatever was next to come. The sound of foot steps circled around the vehicle until they stopped on the opposing side of the hatch. Vi could hear it open abruptly, followed by the unmistakable click of a gun being cocked. She laid, face down, on the floor, listening as her fellow passengers filed out one by one until she was all alone. In desperation, she wriggled about, trying frantically to get her bearings. The blind fold, of course, made it impossible. “You stay put, princess. Dutch’ll be right over to collect you.” The sound of footsteps on gravel faded away into the distance, leaving her isolated with only her thoughts.

“Great mess I’ve gotten myself in this time,” Vi reflected. She couldn’t be sure, but if these guys were who she thought they were, there was a solid chance no one would ever see her again. At least that blonde guy chose to keep her alive up until now, though. So she’s not dead just yet. If she just played whatever twisted game he wanted, maybe she could still make it out of this alive.

The girl had waited for well over a half hour before she heard a set of foot steps returning to the truck. She listened as someone climbed into the back with her. Then, with little warning, two gruff hands took hold of the ropes around her upper torso and dragged her up and out of the vehicle. Her feet never had a chance to hit the ground. In one fell swoop she was, once again, hoisted up over the man called Dutch’s shoulder.

“Sorry for the wait,” his disposition was cheery, and somehow, it didn’t seem to quite fit the situation. She could sense the man’s sweeping gate as he carried her off to where ever he pleased. “We’re gonna take my car for the last leg of our journey.” He paused and playfully inched his hand up Vi’s skirt. She squirmed and grumbled in protest, but her captor was unfazed. “Get it? Because you hurt your leg?” Vi moaned at the bad joke. “Oh, zip it. That was funny.” Dutch stopped and the unmistakable sound of a car trunk opening informed Vilai of what was next for her. “Alright, in you go,” he practically sang. Her captor loaded her in and stepped back to take the time to enjoy the scene before him. His prize looked so perfectly terrified, so beautiful, and so completely helpless. “Mmmmm… I know your blindfolded, but I really wish you could see yourself right now.” Vi rolled her head in his general direction. “Just delicious.” With that the trunk shut down over her, entombing her in the back of a Plymouth Special Deluxe Coupe.

If there was anything to be thankful for, and there really wasn’t much, it was the smoothness of this ride compared to the last one. “Who ever was driving that truck needs their license revoked,” Vi mused. When left to herself and her thoughts, the young girl repetitiously tried to tell herself that her predicament wasn’t so dire. This Dutch guy was probably just going to let her out in some field and speed off. He seemed to keep a cooler head than his associates, so hopefully he could be reasoned with.

Vi lost track of the time she’d spent in the trunk of the coupe. She might’ve even dozed off, though she doubted it. Eventually, the car slowed to a stop and the trunk was popped, allowing for a cool rush of fresh air to revive her. Once again, Dutch was there to scoop Vilai up and over his shoulder. “Now, don’t make a scene. You got it?” Vi, who was still tied up, gagged and blindfolded wondered what she could possibly do to make more of s scenes than this.

The pair made their way through the main lobby to Dutch’s apartment building and briskly turned into a stairwell. He paced up an excessive flight of stairs, skillfully avoiding all other prying eyes, until he made it to his mark. He was home safe, and now, she was all his.

The gangster brought his new play thing over the threshold and into his home. By now, Vi knew she couldn’t communicate, but it didn’t seem to stop her from trying from time to time. “Mmmmmm mmmuummmmm mmmm?” The inflection established some kind of question, but nothing more.

Dutch figured she wanted to know where she was, so he pulled off her blindfold and continued carrying her all the way to his bedroom. “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Dutch guy... I dunno. He’s pretty wicked 8P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve felt any kind of unsettled by the first two chapters, I’m going to warn you, it’s gonna get worse before it gets better.

The panic returned, and full fledged fear sank it’s claws into the girl. Dutch dropped her on his bed and strolled into another room. Finally, at long last, Vi’s fight or flight mechanism kicked in. She rolled around frantically, trying with all her might to break free of her binds. The blonde peeked in from around the corner to check out what the commotion was. He sighed while loosening his tie, “Now isn’t the time for this. That was back in the ship yard… or Christ, in the truck. But now, you’re here, and you’re mine.” He casually walked up to his bed and sat down beside the struggling woman. “You might as well relax and enjoy your stay.”

In a strange, seemingly kind gesture, the man laid his hand on her shoulder and stroked her bare skin softly. “Where’d your coat disappear to?” he asked, like he cared. It’s not like she could tell him, but it was probably abandoned in the shipyard amongst the rows of cargo containers. When Vi didn’t respond, Dutch decided it was as good a time as any to remove her gag. “Ok. I get it. This thing’s coming off, alright?” He gave the tape a swift pull, yanking it off the young girl’s mouth as quickly as possible. A soaked rag soon followed and Vilai could finally breathe. She coughed and sputtered before falling silent once again.

“See? I can be a real nice guy,” Dutch cooed.

That was it, Vilai was speaking up, “are you kidding me?! You fucking kidnapped me!” Her eyes narrowed down into slits and she stared down the man who brought her there. Again, she began to wriggle around, trying to slip out of the ropes that held her.

“Ok,” Dutch was not pleased. “I can tell we’re going to have to lay down some ground rules for you.” He stood up and grabbed something out of one of his dresser drawers, but kept it out of her sight, either on purpose, or by chance. “Before we move ahead with your… schooling, let me get a look at that ankle. Make sure it’s not actually broken.” Vi pulled it in closer.

This was starting to grow old. The man sighed, clearly becoming exasperated, and harshly grabbed the girl’s injured leg. He yanked it out straight, knocking Vilai on her back and evoking a frightened yelp. “You better learn to behave yourself, or I may not want to keep you around after all,” Dutch warned. 

His temper flared, but quickly cooled off as he inspected the injury. He poked and prodded her puffy ankle, examining the damage and assessing what was before him. “Hmmmm… can you move your foot at all?” After this guy’s last outburst, Vi decided to behave herself and just work with him. She winced while slowly moving her foot up and down.

“It’s hurts,” she whimpered.

“I know. Try moving it side to side.” Dutch watch as she obeyed, despite the pain. “And let’s have you wiggle those toes.” Each toe fluttered slightly, which was good enough for him. “It’s not broken… just _really_ sprained. Good news for you!” Vilai nodded in agreement, trying her best to be civil.

Dutch sat back down beside her and hoisted her up. “Here, let’s put you like this,” he laid her across his lap, “and loosen these ropes, huh?” Despite being bent over his knees, and feeling extremely vulnerable, Vilai shook her head obediently. Dutch loosened the binds that pinned her arms in place, but kept the restraints around her wrists. He tossed the length of rope to the floor, “There. Doesn’t that feel better?” Again, Vilai shook her head, yes.

She attempted to reposition herself, but found she was being held in place by one of his strong hands. Surprised, she thrashed about, to no avail. With a sprained ankle and bound hands, she wasn’t going anywhere. “Don’t bother.” Dutch’s voice had turned sinister as he yanked her skirt up, exposing her lacy panties. He chuckled inwardly, while pulling them down to reveal her ample backside. 

Her bottom was perfect, pale and so soft. Not even a freckle to tarnish her exquisite skin. He couldn’t care less that his new friend was squirming about in protest, in fact, he preferred it. “ So, tonight, I figure I’ll lay down the ground rules… and really… there’s only one.” He pulled back and spanked her ass possessively. Vi’s eyes grew wide with disbelief. It was then that she understood why he’d brought her there. She knew before he finished his sentence. “I own you.” He pulled back and slapped her backside even harder than the first time, eliciting a quick yelp.

It went like this for a while. Dutch spanking her mercilessly with one hand, and rubbing her back with the other. He loved seeing that porcelain skin marred by his marks, but she was getting used to it, and he needed his message to sink in. He reached for the leather paddle he’d grabbed from his dresser earlier on. “Who owns you?” He asked, while lightly dragging the paddle over her aching bum. Vi huffed. She refused to say it, even still. He wound up and struck her across the ass once more, this time, with a deafening *Crack!*

Vilai yowled, and cried out loud. Trying, yet again to scurry off of his lap. “Who owns you?” Vi still hesitated, but was inching closer to a reply when yet another crack slapped her raw skin. 

“Ahhhhnnnnngg. Ahhh-o-o-oooow!” the girl howled in pain. All she could feel was the sting of her sensitive bottom. She was going mad.

“Who owns you?!” Dutch raised his voice and made a show out of holding up his paddle once more.

This time Vi replied, “You do!” Her voice had found a new feverish pitch.

Bingo, exactly what the man had wanted to hear. He backed off and slapped her much more gently, but it still hurt a great deal after all that. “Who owns you?” He pressed once more.

Vi couldn’t take it. If this was the game he wanted her to play, she saw no other way but to cooperate. “You do! You own me. Dutch! Dutch owns me!” The girl was frenzied, she’d been through a lot, so the man could understand.

Satisfied that his young captive had learned her lesson, the proud new owner of a sweet, young woman, mindfully placed his plaything back on the mattress, and stored his paddle in his drawer. He took care to rest her head on a soft pillow, and keep her on her side to avoid any unnecessary discomfort from her freshly flogged bottom. She avoided eye contact and sighed in defeat. This wasn’t just embarrassing, it was terrifying, and Vi was frightened to think about what the future had in store for her.

Dutch disappeared into his closet and returned shortly after, having slipped in to some comfortable pajamas. Deep red silk with white trim, his signature colors. As he made his way to where his victim was arranged, it dawned on him that she might be in need of clothes other than the ones he had partially stripped away from her. She might also be more comfortable with those binds off her wrists… and a bathroom break was probably in order as well.

“Right. Let’s get you situated.” Once more, the man vanished back into his walk in closet, and reappeared holding a collar with a lock, and a long chain.

This was nightmare fuel, and all Vi wanted to do was scream, but she knew better by now. She pulled away, ever so slightly, as Dutch sat beside her once more. “No…” She pleaded, shaking her head. The man watched her with lowered lids as he fit the thick leather collar snuggly around her neck and clasped the lock shut.

“This is actually a good thing,” he reasoned. “Now we can get these binds off your wrists, and,” he illustrated the length of the chain as he carried it across the room, “you’ve got a really long lead, so you can move around more… once your ankle is better… of course.” The blonde monster secured the other end of her leash to a cast iron radiator.

With her hands finally free, Vilai pulled up her panties and had the chance to sit herself up. She readjusted her clothes as best she could and tried to retain what ever dignity she had left. “That’s not gonna do,” Dutch decided, while slinking back up to her. “I can’t have you sleeping in the same clothes you wore all day.” Slowly, he began to unbutton his top, exposing more and more of his exceptionally sculpted torso. His skin was peppered with nicks and scars. Obviously, a result of the rough lifestyle he chose to lead. “Wear this,” he passed her his shirt, which Vi stared at blankly.

“Ummm… sure thing. Can you turn around while I get changed?” She asked bashfully. 

“Ummm… no?” Dutch nuzzled his forehead into the palm of his hand. Did this girl really not get it yet? “There’s no need to be shy, sweetie. I’m going to get to know every inch of your body soon enough.” He sat down in a roomy, upholstered club chair and stared directly at her. “Now, strip down.”

The gangster’s voice was low and impatient, demonstrating just how deadly serious he was. Apprehension aside, Vilai obliged. She knelt on the man’s bed, still unable to stand on her own, and gingerly unzipped the back of her dress. More of her pale skin and navy blue bra came into view, until her entire torso was exposed. Once the zipper was fully open, the deep grey fabric of her frock fell and pooled around her bent knees. She scooted to the edge of the bed and let it slip to the floor completely. Vilai looked up at her master, hoping that this would be enough.

“All of it,” Dutch spurred.

Vi’s cheeks flared a light shade of pink as she averted her gaze and unhinged her bra. She set it down beside her and stared directly into her captor’s eyes, “Are you going to rape me?” Her voice was quiet, but calm.

The man didn’t respond. To be honest, he hadn’t even heard the question. He was too busy gawking at the most appetizing pair of tits he had ever laid eyes on. They were somehow both generous in size and perky. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not just jump this girl and completely have his way with her, but, alas, he was trying a different approach than last time. Nearly a year back, he’d dove into things too quickly with his previous “ _special friend”_ , and as a result, that girl completely shut down on him. He still got to get his jollies, but he figured that this time, it might be nice if his pet actually enjoyed his presence. That was his goal, at least.

“H-hello? Excuse me?” The young girl’s voice brought Dutch back from his thoughts.

“I’m sorry. What was that?” He asked with a warm smile.

She couldn’t tell if this guy was fucking with her or not, but she tried again, none the less. “Are… you planning on raping me?” She was already completely exposed, save for the panties she’d pulled back up, so she might as well put it all out there.

Actually, Dutch was surprised by the direct approach this girl had taken. Usually, someone in her position would try to avoid the topic completely, until it was literally upon them. “Wow! You go strait for the goods, don’t you?” He stood up. “Right now, I’m just trying to get you out of your dirty clothes, changed, and ready for bed.” He took several steps closer to intimidate Vi. “You’re really dragging this out, though. Do you want me to lend you a hand with those pretty little panties?”

Message sent and received. She sat at the edge of the mattress with her legs draped over the side and dropped her panties. Once completely disrobed, Dutch got the chance to catch a glimpse of something you just didn’t see in the 1940s. “What am I looking at here?” He motioned to Vilai’s crotch and her complete lack of pubic hair.

“I…. ummmm…. Well….” This was beyond humiliating. “It’s a medical condition… some girl’s just cant grow any…”. Vi blushed deeper than before. The towering man, who was now standing right before her, wedged one of his legs between the girl’s clenched thighs. Effectively prying them open and exposing her bare pussy. He swept one of his hands over her warm and trembling opening. Her breath hitched at the contact. “I just have peach fuzz,” she muttered softly.

This was incredible. Oh man, he wanted to fuck her. He was gonna fuck her. Fuck it, right? Fuck her right now. Fuck her over and over and over. It’ll work out better this time around, right? Wrong. If he wanted to keep his toy around as long as possible, he couldn’t just use her up all at once, no matter how desperately he wanted to. She’d end up resenting him, and they couldn’t keep an amicable relationship after that… then he’d have to waste her early, which would be a tragedy.

He stepped back, clearly sporting a massive erection through his shrinking pants. “I’m gonna use the bathroom. You put that shirt on, and when I’m done you can go and wash up, and then we’re going to sleep. Sound good?” His pet let out a sigh of relief and Dutch turned tail to give himself some much needed relief in the privacy of his bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m almost embarrassed I wrote this... almost....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, we’re really starting to dig into the raunchy meat of this fic. I solute those of you who have stuck with me thus far.

This kidnapping, some how, seemed different than what Vi was picturing. She envisioned herself in a torture chamber, all chained up while suffering constant sexual abuse. She reclined on the plush bed, in her silk shirt turned night gown and listened as her captor washed up in the room over. She thought further. Technically, she _was_ chained up and she also experienced a thorough flogging, but still… this wasn’t as frightening as she thought it would be. Maybe she could tolerate it because this Dutch guy was so handsome. If he had looked like the monster he actually was, she’d be feeling much differently right now.

The guy was strange, really. She figured he would’ve taken her virginity by this point, at least. Actually, to be perfectly honest, she didn’t even think she was going to survive this long. Yet here she was, chained to a radiator in a gilded cage.

The bathroom door clicked open, and out stepped Dutch, freshly showered and with nothing but a towel around his waist. He tossed his pajama pants onto the bed for after he dried off. The blonde stood there with absolutely no shame, and towel dried his hair, using the same article that had been keeping him modest just moments before.

Vilai pretended not to, but she couldn’t help but peek. She’d never seen one in person before. She didn’t know much, but she knew one thing was for sure… that johnson looked like a lot to handle. It was smooth and girthy, and swung pendulously as he dried off his upper body. “Like what you see?” Only then did Vi realize she’d been ogling the man.

She pulled her legs up to her chest protectively, and timidly replied, “I’ve never seen one… well… in person… before.” Her voice trailed off when she recognized how naïve she must’ve just sounded.

Dutch, who had finished drying off, pulled on his PJ bottoms and raised an eyebrow in her general direction. “How’s that?” He launched himself onto his bed and landed beside her.

Jesus, he was good looking. “You know… I’ve never…” she trailed off, finding it increasingly difficult to say the words she needed to. “I just haven’t had the chance yet.” 

“Oh-ho-ho man!” Dutch cackled, while rolling over to face her. “I’m sharing my bed with a virgin? You’d better be glad I’m such a gentleman.” He pulled her in so close they were touching, “you just keep getting better, don’t you….uhhhhhh…. hmmm,” this was the first time that it dawned on the man that he actually didn’t know his friend’s name. “Hey, what’s your name, anyway, girlie?”

Vi didn’t reply right off the bat. It was obvious that she was weighing her options, but eventually decided to play things above the board and give him her real name. “Vilai,” she whispered.

The man quietly growled under his breath while running a hand over her smooth set of legs. “Mmmmmm. A pretty name for a pretty dame.” He moved in and kissed her. It was a rough kiss that said, “ _you are my property_ ,” but even still, Vi fell into it. After they broke away from one another, Dutch stood up and lifted her in the air, yet again. “Let’s get you to the bathroom, my pure little princess.” This time, he carried her like a bride, and not like some old sack… so that was a step in the right direction, right? He plopped her down on the toilet. “Do what you gotta do, there’s a spare toothbrush over here, and then call me when you want to come back to bed.”

His pet nodded obediently, and got down to business. 5 minutes went by and she was calling the man back over. “Ok… I’m ready.” Dutch swooped in and literally picked her up off her feet to carry her back.

“I’m not gonna lie, it’ll be a great day when you can walk on your own again.” He pulled back the covers and set the girl down. “But then again,” he started, “if you hadn’t been so clumsy back there, I might’ve never gotten my hands on you.” He climbed into bed beside her and turned off the light. “Lucky me,” he mused, before pulling her close to him for a long night’s rest.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

That night, Vi would get virtually no sleep. If her own thoughts weren’t busy keeping her up, then it was Dutch’s roaming hands. It seemed he was a light sleeper, and every so often, he would wake up and put his hands wherever he wanted. At this point, the pair was spooning, with Vilai’s back up against his bare chest. He’d just woken up and his hands were on the move again. He slipped his right arm beneath her, wrapping it around to fondle her breasts beneath her shirt. Meanwhile, his left hand was getting dangerously close to her crotch. He smiled into the nape of her neck, recognizing how mad he was driving her.

Her breathing was getting heavier, and once his fingers found their way inside her, her hips began to buck. “You like that, hmmm?” The man asked quietly in her ear. His voice was just quiet enough to send shivers down her spine.

“Mhmmmm,” she didn’t have the words to respond. She could only concentrate on one thing, and that was the stirring sensation of Dutch plunging his fingers in and out of her. He would stop periodically to either, draw circles around her clit, or bring his fingers up to make her taste herself.

“Anyone ever make you feel like this before?” He bit down on her neck while simultaneously tweaking her nipples to draw out a ragged moan from the girl. “I’ll take that as a _no._ ”

In a frenzy, he rolled her over to face him, and held her hand up against his hard cock. It felt warm and stiff through his silk pants. She could feel the ridge of his swollen head, and, for the first time, wondered if it might feel good to have it shoved deep inside her. “Here’s what we’re gonna do,” Dutch growled, excited by the plans he was cooking up. “I’m gonna play with you until you cum.” He paused to pinch her clit and trap her in a deep kiss. “Then, you’re gonna let me fuck you in the mouth until I finish.”

He sat up and leaned against the headboard while positioning his plaything with her back up against his chest. With both hands, he splayed her legs over his own and held her open so he could work. Luckily, he was much taller than she was, so he had no problem peering over her shoulder to enjoy the show. If that wasn’t enough, he could always watch her movements in real time, all thanks to the large standing mirror he had set up across from his bed.

With diligence and purpose, his fingers dipped in an out of her soaking wet, and astoundingly tight pussy. The faster he moved, the harder she bucked against him. He could tell she was almost there. His whole hand was sopping wet by now, so he upped the ante and opted to shove his thumb up her asshole. Vi let out a high pitched squeal, having never had anything enter her in that way before. For his own amusement, Dutch yanked on the chain from her collar, and apparently, this was just enough to send the girl over the edge. She arched her back and twisted into him, letting out a breathy and repetitive moan. He worked her faster and harder until she was shouting and, to his great pleasure, squirting everywhere. She shook as undulating pleasure throbbed within her, and drew in long breaths once she found herself on the other side of her peak.

With the quaking orgasm behind her, Vi slumped back, exhausted and dazed. She was thoroughly drained, but she knew her job wasn’t over yet. She knew what was in store for her, but she couldn’t pinpoint it’s exact nature. It was then that something in the man changed. Vi was starting to notice a pattern. The more excited he got, the rougher he was with her. He yanked her hair and pulled her head back so he could own her with another deep kiss. 

“Yeah!” He shouted excitedly, “now it’s Dutch’s turn!” He speedily dropped trow and displayed his throbbing member. The tip was already slick with precum. “Take a second and get to know him, and then get down on the floor, on your knees,” he ordered.

This was an unsettling situation, but she did as she was told. With the curiosity of a cat, she got down at eye level with his cock and inspected him up close. Hesitantly, she stroked his shaft, using only two fingers, and watched as it bobbed up and down from her touch. Carefully… very carefully, she kissed his lower abdomen, and looked up to him for approval. 

Dutch was completely relaxed. He sat reclined with his arms behind his head and his eyes barely open. A small smile tugged at his lips as the girl gingerly traced the vein running up the length of his penis with her middle finger. With caution, she leaned down and licked the tip. She tasted something salty, which was a surprise for her. “Ok, kitten. It’s time to get on those knees, you’re just gonna tease me all night if you stay up here.” He ushered her down off the mattress toward the foot of his bed and then set his feet down on either side of her. “Suck it until I cum.” She moved in to do as she was told, but she was stopped before she could start. “Uh-uh,” he shook his head and violently grabbed her chin and jaw, “I’m not done yet.” The monster he was so good at hiding, had resurfaced. He glared down at her menacingly. “You bite it? I. Will. Waste. You.”

Terrified, the young girl shook her head to show she understood, and got to work. She didn’t have the experience, but something told her that this guy was in it for the power play. He barely fit in her mouth as she bobbed her head back and forth. It wasn’t too terrible when she was blowing him at her own pace, but she soon felt one of his hands on the back of her head. That’s when the struggle began. He forced her to go faster and to take him in deeper. His dick pounded so far down her throat, she thought she would vomit, but she held it together. She could barely breath, and he seemed to be pushing her to go at break neck speed, which only made things worse.

Vi gurgled, struggling to keep up, which really lit Dutch’s fire. “Oh yeah. Take it,” he growled while smashing into her mouth over and over again. Snot ran from her nose, and involuntary tears streaked her cheeks as she was mercilessly fed his cock. Finally, she felt something shift in the man, as he tensed up and held her head down with both his hands. “OooOOoh! Mother….fffffuuuuuuuck!” His voice boomed as he shot his load down the back of the girl’s throat. He clenched onto her for several moments after the eruption, and then loosened his grip once the waves of pleasure had washed over him completely.

Tapped out, he flopped back onto the mattress with a serene smile. “You’re a good girl.” The blonde sat back up and collected his plaything from the floor, where she was still sat. “You know that?” He asked, while getting situated for sleep. “C’mere, good girl.” Dutch’s voice was kind again, but his actions were still cruel, as he pulled on her chain to bring her closer to him. “There we go,” he whispered, before dropping off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Another chapter under my belt. Comments are totally welcome here, lemme know what you think X3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, rope bondage! Jesus... it just gets kinkier and kinkier O.O

The next morning came earlier than Vi would have wanted. She awoke to the sun just barely peeking through the blinds and Dutch already up and about. He was making all kinds of noise. Noise that Vilai tried to ignore, but eventually found herself too curious to avoid. She peered out from beneath the covers to find her captor at the top of a large ladder. He was installing something… a pulley system, maybe? Yep. It was pulleys, for some reason. He fed a heavy gauged rope into it, and tested it’s strength by pulling vigorously on the line.

Satisfied, he descended the ladder, and stored it off to the side for the time being. Strangely, that wasn’t the only rope he had with him. For whatever reason, he had purchased multiple coils of the stuff in ¼ inch as well. This was starting to worry the girl. Was he going to hang her right here in his bedroom? Was he planning on getting off as she choked to death? This was too much. Last night was too much. She couldn’t hold it back any longer. Quietly, she began to cry, mourning her loss of freedom and her apparent eventual demise.

Dutch, who had stepped out into another room, popped back in to check that everything was ok. He held two cups of coffee, and set them both down on a side table to tend to his guest. “Hey, what’s going on?” He sat beside her, with sweetness in his voice. He was back to being kind again, and Vi was starting to get really confused by it. She longed to hear him speak to her in this way, because that meant he would keep her safe. He would protect her, but deep down, she still knew that the person she needed protecting from was him.

“Wh-what’s all those ropes for?” She sniffled while shyly looking up at him. The man calmly stroked her hair. “Are… you gonna hang me?”

Clear shock befell Dutch’s face. His eyes were wide with amusement as he giggled at the thought. “Hang you?” He picked up his coffee and took a long, drawn out sip. “Why would I want to do something like that to you?”

Vilai didn’t have a good answer, at least not one she wanted to share with him… which would be that she thought he was a monster. “I dunno,” she said softly, while scooching up to sit closer to him. Without saying a word, he passed her a cup of coffee, and looked back over toward his project.

“Actually,” he began, “I have something I’d like your help with… let’s call it an art piece.” He indulged in yet another long swig from his mug. “I have some things to tend to later on, and I really think this’ll keep you busy while I’m gone.” Vilai didn’t understand what the ropes had to do with her, but she was just happy that he wasn’t planning to kill her. “Oh hey, how’s that ankle of yours?” He asked to skillfully change the subject.

“Ummm…” she wiggled it around, “getting better, actually.”

“That’s my girl,” he smiled. “Can you put any weight on it yet?” Dutch stood by in case she went down while attempting to stand. The young girl got up with a slight wobble, and limped about.

“Yeah! I can move on my own… which is good because-” she ended her sentence there and slipped into the bathroom to relieve herself. She hated getting carried everywhere, especially the bathroom. It was demeaning and so humiliating. By the time she reentered the bedroom, Dutch had disappeared once more. 

Slowly, she made her way back to the bed and quietly sipped on her coffee while she waited. Was this going to be her life from now on? Just waiting for this man to show up and do whatever he pleased with her?

Eventually, he returned with a heaping bowl of steel cut outs and fruit in one hand and a book in the other. He passed the breakfast off to her and sat in his reading chair to skim through the pages of his book.

“Wow, hey thanks,” Vi expressed. She dug in hastily, enjoying the sweet spoonfuls of food. To be honest, she wasn’t sure if he was planning on feeding her, so this was a nice surprise. She worked her way down to the bottom at a steady clip. Every once in a while she would glance up from her meal to spot Dutch, completely engaged in whatever it was he was reading. “So… what’re you looking at?” She asked, while finishing off the bowl.

Dutch grinned and responded playfully, “I was hoping you’d ask. It’s a book on the art of Shibari.” He shut the paperback, using a finger to hold his place. “Ever heard of it?” His girl shook her head. She had no clue. “Well,” he said while standing up and pacing toward her, “Shibari is the correct term, used in Japan.” He plopped down beside her and opened the book to the page he was most interested in. “Other people call it rope bondage… but that’s more of a general, overarching terminology.”

Vilai’s face drained of all it’s color. The image before her was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. In front of her, was a picture of a woman, meticulously bound by rounds and rounds of rope and suspended in the air. “No,” she whispered. He might as well just hang her because somehow, this seemed worse.

“Isn’t that pretty?” He poked. “I have a feeling you’ll look amazing like this, and I’m really, very good at it.” Vilai’s mind jumped back to when he had first tied her up, back at the shipyard. He showed real skill in knot tying, and now she knew the reason why.

“Please, I don’t want to do that,” she implored, holding the slimmest bit of hope that he might change his mind. He ignored her plea, and instead, began to braid her long black hair. Now, this totally threw her for a loop. “I don’t understand,” Vi spoke sheepishly. She was completely baffled by this change in behavior.

“You’ll need this to support your head and neck.” He pointed back to the open page of his book to illustrate his point. “You’re probably going to be bound for a little while, so this way you’ll be more comfortable.”

It was like he didn’t hear her plea at all. Should she try again? Something told he that she would be smart to leave it be. There was a reason he hadn’t answered, and she ran the risk of invoking his wrath if she pushed him on the subject. He tied off the end of her braid and guided her over to a plush blanket he had set up on the ground. It sat directly beneath the pulley, Vi’s next destination.

There she sat, kneeling before him, waiting to accept her fait. With nimble fingers, he unbuttoned her night shirt, fully exposing her naked body. Before getting down to business, he took the time to fondle her breasts and kiss her where ever he felt fit. This was short lived, however, because just as soon as he started, he was sitting behind her, tying her forearms together in a tight bind. As each new knot was formed, he pressed on her back and yanked hard on the rope to create even more tension.

The small grunts and objections coming from his victim only fueled his fire. Up next was the torso. In a way that seemed almost loving, Dutch placed a long rope around her neck and tied it off, leaving two equidistant ends for him to work with. Delicately, he caressed he collar bones and traced his fingers down her middle. He set the foundation with a number of single column ties. His work was as flawless as his subject, and soon, he was off and rolling. He bound her tits, her entire midsection, and created a tight design around her hips, crotch, and ass. All the while, feeding rope into a substantial support down her back. Unable to contain himself, he fingered her and held her helpless body close.

“You’re wet,” he cooed in her ear while holding up his hand for her own eyes to see. “We’re almost done,” he promised. “And actually, I gotta pick up the pace or I’ll be late for work.” All that remained was for him to bind her legs. With care, he placed Vilai on her back and bent one of her knees until her calf was pressed up against her thigh. He diligently fixed her leg in place with multiple coils and several elaborate knots, and switched off to do the same with her other leg.

By the time he had finished, she was absolutely stuck. There was no getting out of what he had done to her. How could he be so cruel? “Mmmm, yeah. I was right,” he mused while rolling her over onto her stomach, “you’ve never looked so gorgeous.” Vi said nothing in response. If she had opened her mouth she would have just started blubbering all over again, and she refused to give him the satisfaction. “All that’s left to do is get you swingin’.” Dutch laughed while pulling at his rigging. The metal hoop at the end of the rope was what he’d use to string her up. One by one, he attached the loose ends of the binding rope to his pulley system, saving Vi’s braided ponytail for last. “Alrighty, it’s the moment of truth. Oh wait!” He ran over to her and unlocked her dog collar, tossing it aside. “Ruins the aesthetic.”

Vi felt herself slowly leaving the floor. She rose higher and higher up until she was over 5 feet from the ground. The ropes dug into her flesh in a way that would surely leave marks. She’d never felt more vulnerable in her entire life. Every time she had an encounter with this guy, he managed to make her feel more exposed and naked than ever before. Each and every time. It was maddening. Suddenly, she heard Dutch walking up to her from somewhere within her blind spot, which was pretty much everywhere at this point, accept for directly in front of her. “How’s that feel? Not too tight?” He chuckled at his own joke.

“Why are you doing this to me?” The girl begged. “I don’t understand. Did I do something to upset you?” She hadn’t done anything to piss him off yet, but talk like that was beginning to get under his skin.

He sighed, and pulled a white bandanna and rag from his pants pocket. “Obviously not,” he responded sharply as he stuffed the rag in her mouth and fashioned a simple gag for his prey. “If you had, you’d be dead.” He dragged his hands all over her helpless body. The more he touched her, the more she wriggled against him. “God, I love it when you do that. It shows you got fight in ya, but not too much, y’know?” He stepped back to admire his masterpiece. This was truly, in his opinion, some of his best work, and why wouldn’t it be? With such a beautiful creature working as his inspiration, he knew this would turn out to be something special. “Before I go,” he spun Vi around so he could get a glimpse of her crotch, “I’m going to leave you with a parting gift.” Dutch slid a couple of his fingers over her pussy, and delighted as she struggled against him. “Usually, I would stick a dildo or two in you. Just to keep you busy while I’m out, you know? Don’t want you getting bored when I’m gone.” 

Vilai started wailing into her gag. That news was literally terrifying… she knew he could do whatever he wanted with her at this point, but she never expected he would take away her virginity with a dildo while she swung nearly six feet in the air. “Calm down. I know you’re a virgin, and I’d be a moron to let some plastic penis have all the fun.” Vi settled slightly. “So instead, I think I’m going to leave you sexually frustrated until my return.” Dutch held her hips tightly and dove in to lick the girl’s snowy white inner thigh, and then sucked and bit small patches of her legs until he made his way up to her fuzzy peach.

She had been squirming and grumbling in protest all the while until he made contact with her sweet spot. Suddenly, the unintelligible grunting dropped off and was replaced by soft moans as the man lapped up her wet cunt. He snacked on her for several minutes, and then, with a great deal of discipline, pulled himself away. The protests resurfaced. She needed to finish. Vi had been so close to having an orgasm, he couldn’t possibly just back off from it now.

Dutch stepped away to wash his face and returned to bid his toy adieu. “I’m heading out,” he reported, while lightly resting his hand on the girl’s lower back. She groaned with frustration. The devious gangster knew he’d done his job successfully. “Yeah, I know. You really wanna cum now, don’t you?”

“Mmmm-hmmm,” she mumbled.

“You’ll just have to wait a few hours.” Dutch’s eyes narrowed as he looked Vilai square in the face, “ and when I come back, I want you begging for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’ve been having an absolute blast writing this. I hope you’ve been having a blast reading it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Vi. Let’s see if she gets out of this unscathed!

The time Vi spent suspended in the air was intolerable. She was cold and uncomfortable. Her hands and feet were starting to fall asleep, and she knew that couldn’t be good, but worst of all; she was overwhelmingly aroused. _“Look what that monster did to you_ ,” she thought to herself. “ _And now all you can think about is having sex with him? Disgusting!_ ” She gave herself a good scolding with some of the free time she had to swing about. 

There was no way to tell how long she’d been up there. It felt like days, which is why she grew so excited when she heard the lock to his front door click. “Helloooo? Mr. Dylan?” A strange voice called out. That wasn’t Dutch, that was just some old broad. For a moment Vi was left feeling disappointed until common sense returned and slapped her across the face. “ _There’s some one else here! She’ll let you go and you can escape!”_ This was truly, a fantastic turn of events.

Vilai listened intently as the woman started whistling and bumping around his apartment. _“Must be his house keeper.”_ The captive girl couldn’t do anything in the way of asking for help, with words, at least. So she opted to holler into her gag. She screamed at the top of her lungs until she was sure she had gotten the woman’s attention. It was working!

The noise at the other end of the apartment ceased and she could hear footsteps approaching his bedroom. At long last, the door swung open. Vi signaled to the aging lady, explaining through her eyes that she needed help. “Oh dear, he’s got another one of you, has he?” She started tidying up odds and ends throughout the space. “A word to the wise; don’t make him mad. His other girl made him mad, and I’m not so sure she’s in one piece any more.” The housekeeper went about her business and exited the room, leaving Vi to hang there, wondering what the fuck just happened.

Everything about this situation was awful, and now she had the fresh knowledge that he had, in fact, done this to someone else before. Even worse was the implication that she was most likely dead by now. Lucky her, she now had the chance to hang around for hours and worry about all kinds of things.

It wasn’t long before she began losing track of time once more. That woman was absolutely zero help. How could anyone act as a bystander to a situation like this? It was unreal, but… then again, everything about this situation was skewed far from reality. Time seemed to flow differently up five and a half feet from the ground. Her tethers creaked at the slightest movement, and rubbed her skin raw where it sank it’s teeth in. Every passing minute was more unbearable than the last. Vi began to subscribe to the idea that she was strung up to die. 

Hours marched on, leaving the young girl utterly crushed under the weight of despair. She wasn’t sexually frustrated any longer, just broken. She found herself praying for the man’s return. At this point, that would be the best thing that could happen to her.

She waited in constricted agony. Fighting waves of anger and desperation. Riding deep down into a sinking feeling that wouldn’t quit. Then, finally, at long last, she heard the front door open and the approaching footsteps of none other than Dutch Dylan. Strangely, she felt her heart skip a beat as she laid eyes on the dangerous criminal. He was carrying multiple boxes, like he might have spent time on a shopping spree… which was just… _really_?

With care, he set down the merchandise and turned his attention to his captive lady friend. “How ya holding up?” Again, he snickered at his own joke, “No wait…” he stood beside her and and lightly tugged at her binds. “How’s it hangin’?”

Vilai was in no mood for jokes. In actuality, she was on the verge of tears and his lighthearted demeanor wasn’t helping. If this is what she got for being a “good girl” she didn’t see the point of playing his game anymore.

Dutch wasn’t getting much feedback from his audience of one so the menacing man walked around, crouched down and look her dead in the eyes. “What’s the matter? Don’t you like the swing I built for you?” This guy wasn’t getting it. She couldn’t handle it any longer. The binds were agony, the ordeal was torture and he acted like this was all a funny prank. Tears began to well up as she tried her best to keep a straight face. They streamed down her cheeks only to get absorbed into the cloth gag tied up in her mouth and wrapped around her face.

For the briefest of moments, a spark of empathy reflected in Dutch’s eyes. “Hey, hey- what’s going on here?” He wiped away the fallen tears with his thumb. Finally, he recognized that he’d probably pushed his girl too far, too soon. She was inexperienced in the ways he liked to play, and it was painfully clear he’d jumped the gun through all his excitement. He spoke softly as he undid Vilai’s gag, “ those ropes probably hurt real bad, let’s get you down.”

The creak of the pulley system echoed throughout the cavernous room as the blonde brute slowly eased her down onto the blanket resting beneath her. With skill, Dutch disassembled the binds around both her legs, but the process was lengthy and frustrating. The marks they left behind were deep shades of red and purple. Her captor was, at long last, realizing how much pain the young girl had most likely endured for all those hours he’d been gone. “Shit,” he sighed, while rolling her over on her back. “I tied you up pretty tight.” Vi couldn’t be sure, but for a moment, it seemed like this man might have actually been expressing real concern for her wellbeing. He reached into his back pocket and produced a switch blade.

Vilai’s eyes grew wide as he flicked it open. In desperation, she inched back. She refused to let this be how she died. “Stay put,” Dutch insisted. He loomed over the girl he’d been terrorizing and began to carefully sever her binds one at a time. She stayed completely still. A slip of the blade could cut her up badly.

As he went about the business of freeing his captured damsel, Dutch stared down at her lovingly. He stroked her aching body and whispered about what a good girl she was. Every inch of her flesh was either burning with pain, or had gone completely numb hours ago from poor circulation. In fact, the lack of sensation had become worrisome enough for her to speak up. “Mr. Dylan? I can’t feel my legs or arms…”. Vilai spoke as if she were apologizing, and something about that hit him hard. 

It was weird. Dutch wanted to sink a bullet into the skull of the monster that did this to his girl… but he was that monster. The only way he knew how to rectify the situation was to be good to her now and ignore the fact that this was his fault.

“It’s ok,” he soothed, “the feeling will come back. I bet you’re already starting to feel pins and needles.” The warm smile, that was so deceptive, had returned to his face. Cautiously, he unraveled and cut away the last of her bondage. Allowing her hair to fall down freely over her shoulders to silhouette her face. Then he carefully helped his girl sit up to face him. He looked into her sad eyes and understood, in that moment, that she was an angel. An angel who, through little fault of her own, had fallen from grace and ended up a captive soul.

“It’s ok now. You’re ok now.” He assured her while scooping her up and affectionately laying her down on his bed. Vi knew, deep down, that he was the beast that had done this to her, but somehow, she found herself feeling safe in that moment. Wanting to thank him, she lifted her frail and painfully buzzing arm, and placed her hand on his cheek.

“Thank you for saving me,” she breathed. She cupped his face in her palm an stroked his cheekbone with her thumb. She cast her icy blue eyes upward and looked at him like he was her god. Clearly, there was a part of her that enjoyed this game too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm... I’m sensing a shift in Dutch’s behavior. Weird...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to let up on the gas a little in this chapter. These two need a chance to act like normal people around each other.

The events from earlier that day had left Vilai drained and in her exhaustion she’d slipped into a comfortable sleep. Finally, she was getting the rest she so urgently needed. For a while, close to an hour, Dutch laid beside her. He stroked her hair and lazily traced his fingers over the remaining rope marks on her soft skin. It felt so good to lay like this with her. In her slumber, Vi had inched up against his body, tucking herself into him and asking to be held close. At a certain point, she even rested her head on his broad chest. This girl was amazing and she was all his. Dutch decided he wanted all of her, inside and out. Tonight would be the night she gave him her virginity, she just didn’t know it yet.

Eventually, Dutch got to his feet and strolled over to the many boxes he had acquired while out shopping earlier. He flipped the lids off of them one at a time until he had collected up everything on his list. Casually, he wandered back to his bedside and set to work laying out one of the many outfits he had purchased for his pet. He smiled contently as he removed all the tags off of the many frilly garments. He set down a lacy and highly transparent white bra to be coupled with some equally lacy, see through, and crotchless white panties. Both of which matched up perfectly with the breezy white sweetheart dress he’d also bought.

Each item was laid out with care at the end of his bed so that Vi would have no question they were meant for her, and then he left her to rest. After all, she’d already had a pretty taxing day and he wanted her bursting with energy for the night’s planned activities. He would just have to be patient and busy himself until she awoke.

The gangster made his way out into the heart of his apartment and flipped on the radio. Some upbeat jazz flooded that airwaves and got the man in the exact right mood to enjoy a drink and a bogie while prepping dinner. 

This was a bourbon kind of evening, so he drank accordingly. He set his glass down and perched his cigarette between his lips as he rummaged through the icebox for the two cuts of fillet he’d picked up at the butcher. Normally, he didn’t cook for anyone but himself, and there was something in the back of his mind that had him nervous over whether or not he was any good at it. Regardless, he set to work.

Dutch lost his suit jacket, rolled up his sleeves and undid his tie before meticulously unwrapping the steaks to start seasoning them. Salt, pepper and garlic powder went down on both sides and he was pretty sure he’d heard that you could never be too liberal with the butter. So he set that out to soften and allowed the fillet mignon to rest on the counter. The man plotted out his next course of action while cooly leaning up against a countertop and indulging in a deep puff from his smoke. He ashed the end into a tray and thoughtfully ran his thumb over his jawline. “Shit,” he mumbled. “5 o’clock shadow. Nobody wants that.” So he stuffed out his butt and made his way into the bathroom to give himself a quick shave.

The early evening went on like this for a good couple of hours, at least. The blonde was actually relatively proud of the night he had set up for the two of them. The table was set, the wine glasses were out, he looked good, the meal he made looked good, and now all that was needed was his companion. Dutch was on the cusp of growing impatient, so the timing couldn’t have been better when he caught Vi slowly wandering to the doorway of his bedroom. 

She bashfully stood there, wearing the dress he had set out for her and waited to be addressed. With a growing grin, Dutch walked over to her and traced his hand over the laces on her dress. “Jesus, look at you,” he commented in a low voice. Vi’s cheeks were just the right amount of flushed to get the man excited. She stared up at him with those intoxicating doe eyes of hers and moved to nuzzle her face into his chest.

“What time is it?” She asked meekly.

“Just about dinner. Wanna join me?” He motioned out toward the dining area and raised his brows.

The girl took a step further, but was stopped by the chain locked around her neck. “I… can’t.”

The sadness in he voice quietly chipped away at the man’s heart, but he refused to recognize that he’s been the one shackling her. “Poor thing. Let’s get that thing off of you, yeah?” The girl smiled as her captor produced a key and undid her bondage. “Better, right?” He may have removed the chain, but the collar was still there.

She followed Dutch into the dining room and was surprised by all the work he’d put into their meal. “This all looks so fancy,” she exclaimed while taking in the sight.

“All for you, chicky. And wait ‘til you see the spread!” The man left the room and disappeared into the kitchen to plate the food. Within moments he was back with two plates, absolutely heaping with mouthwatering bits and pieces.

Vi’s eyes bugged out of her head. She couldn’t hold back how impressed she was. “Wow! You cooked all this yourself?!” There was a freshly sizzling fillet mignon, green beans with slivered almonds, and what could have only been potatoes au gratin. 

“Yeah, well…” Dutch rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed by her praise. “Grab a seat, and dig in.”

The young woman didn’t have to be told twice. The last meal she had was all the way back during breakfast hours, so she was pretty famished. She pulled up a chair and dug in with gusto. It was incredible. Everything was cooked to perfection. “Oh my god,” she managed to get out between mouthfuls. “You’re a really good cook, Mr. Dylan.” She took another bite of green beans. “Where’d you learn to cook like this?”

This was great. He hadn’t even gotten any wine into her yet, and she was already so warm and personable. This must be what her usual personality is like. Dutch chewed on the tender steak with pride and reveled in his culinary victory. “Well, y’know, when you’re cooking for yourself there’s really only one option if you want a good, homemade meal.”

Vilai understood what he meant all too well. There were too many nights when all she wanted was a home cooked meal and someone to share it with. “I usually end up with tons of leftovers that I can’t finish,” she admitted. For a moment, she was glad that she was no longer staying in her lonely studio apartment.

Without asking if she wanted any, Dutch poured her a generous glass of deep red wine. “Have some, and we can drink to spending this night together.” Vilai obliged, drawing in an eager sip. The wine was good, really good. Much better than any of the cheap stuff she could afford. She looked up with shock. “Good, right?” The man asked while pouring himself a glass. “It’s vintaged back 30 some odd years… I dunno too much about wine, but the guy at the package store said it was top shelf.” The man attentively watched as his girl took in another long sip.

“I don’t know too much about this kind of stuff either, but it gives a good buzz, and it tastes nice.” Vi turned her attention back to her food and continued to devour it with glee. As the pair neared the end of their meal, they were both loosened up enough to delve into conversations like two normal friends.

“So, something’s been bugging me, and I just gotta ask,” Dutch prefaced while wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin.

“Fire away,” Vi invited.

“Alright. So, the other night… y’know, when we met?” He watched Vilai’s eyes to guage her reaction. So far, so good. “What were you doing out at the shipping yard so late? I mean,” a broad smile swept across his face as he continued, “you had to know that going out on your lonesome like that was dangerous… right?”

This question was grating. After all, the only danger she encountered was him and his crooked crew of thugs. She felt a growing heat begin to rise within her, but opted to not start something at this point in time. Instead, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I… ummm… I started taking late night strolls to deal with some… work stress.” She could hear how stupid that sounded, but it was the truth. “It seemed like a good way to decompress, you know?”

Dutch chuckled, “nope. Bad idea for a little thing like you. You’re lucky you ran into me, do you know how close you were to ending up dead in a ditch?” This was weird territory for the man. He was certain he needed to protect her from herself and the cruel world they lived in, but he was starting to feel like the lines that defined their relationship were blurring. He’d never wanted to humanize his victims before, and he certainly never cooked them dinner and purchased them cute clothes and lingerie. The closest he’d come to that was picking up a dildo to use on his previous special guest, and that was more out of necessity that’s anything else.

Vilai responded, ripping the man from his thoughts. “Isn’t that where I’m going to end up eventually?” She refused to look her captor in his eyes and instead scooted a stray almond slice around with her fork.

“Hmm? Whaddya mean?” The blonde had lost the train of the conversation.

“Ummm… I mean,” this was so difficult so say out loud, even with the help from the wine. “I’ll be…. Well, somewhere down the line you’re gonna… I… I can’t say it.” She sighed, terrified by her own eventual mortality, and set down her fork.

Luckily, she didn’t have to say it. Dutch was catching what the girl was attempting to lay down. “Shit, this took a dark turn, ummm…. Listen, I dunno.” He tried to make eye contact with the girl, but she kept dodging his glances. “I really don’t see that in you’re future, ok?” He reached out and grabbed her hand, forcing her to acknowledge him. “Let’s just enjoy tonight and each other’s company. I don’t want you worrying about something like that, ok?”

Vilai recognized that what he gave her was a non-answer, but it felt somewhat reassuring, so it would have to do for now. She decided to change the direction of the conversation, “So what’s the occasion, anyway? Just my presence in your home?”

The towering man leaned over while clearing the table, “I thought it was time that you lost that virginity of yours, and figured you deserved a special evening to commemorate the occasion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww! This chapter was cute ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just jump into this one!

Everything made sense now. The white neglige, the dinner, the wine… Deep down she had hoped that he was going to dote on her like this from now until the end, but it seemed he was just working an angle. She was disappointed, actually. Vi desperately wanted him to treat her like a normal person, and this evening showed her that he could, but it seemed that things would return to what was considered normal in this apartment before too long. Once this evening was over, she was going to be his full blown sex toy, and that was more than she cared to think about.

With a trembling hand, Vilai poured herself another glass of wine and downed it quickly while Dutch was in the kitchen. “You like strawberries?” He called out from beyond the door.

“I love them!” She chirped, pretending to the best of her ability that she wasn’t shaken up. Either way, though, it was true. Give this girl any kind of berry and she was a happy camper. The man returned in no time with a beautifully arranged tray of fresh strawberries which boasted a bowl of fresh whipped cream at it’s center. Again, her eyes lit up at the tray he set before her. 

“How about some dessert wine?” He asked charmingly while producing a new bottle.

Usually, Vilai didn’t drink this much and her head was starting to swim, but she nodded in agreement, regardless.

After getting her situated, Dutch dragged his chair right up beside her and sat himself down. “Let’s see if I managed to make some good whipped cream, huh?” His voice was low and sultry, and Vi could tell the direction he was intending on taking her. She watched as the man picked up berry and loaded it up with a mountain of the whipped cream. He cupped his other hand beneath the messy bite and carried it up to her mouth. “Say ah.”

Vilai parted her lips and allowed the man to press the fresh fruit deep into her mouth. A dollop of cream fell and landed on the bare skin of her upper chest. Dutch watched with lidded eyes as it slowly slid down in between her cleavage and rested precariously just above the neckline of her dress. With an eager hand, he swept two fingers deep between her cleavage and thoroughly cleaned her. His pet stared intently as he licked his fingers with his tongue and dunked his digits into the bowl to pile them up with more of the silky smooth dessert.

Again, she opened her mouth as he sloppily fed her. He leaned in an kissed all the excess whipped cream from her quivering lips and smiled as he felt her groan into his mouth. One of his hands began to slyly sneak it’s way up her thigh and traced the outline of her crotchless panties, never once touching the warm center they displayed. Dutch knew he had to be driving her wild. 

To his great surprise, Vilai switched positions and climbed up onto his lap to face him. Maybe it was the wine talking, but Vi knew that she wanted him to play with her body badly. So, she slipped the straps of her dress down off of her shoulders and revealed the see-through lacy bra he had gifted her. There wasn’t much left up to the imagination, and Dutch was mesmerized by it. He could see her perky, pink nipples pressed up against the sheer fabric, and all he wanted to do was set them free.

With skilled hands of her own, Vi began unbuttoning the gangster’s dress shirt. She longed to see those collar bones accompanied by his exceptionally sculpted chest. Once the shirt was parted, it revealed a fresh bruise that hadn’t been there the night before. She gasped and delicately touched the sore spot. Without words, she asked him what had happened.

“It’s nothing. I got socked in the ribs earlier today on the job.” He smirked and pawed fondly at her tits, “Made that guy pay, though, that’s for sure.”

With the buzz of alcohol warming her intentions, the young woman leaned in and deeply kissed her master. She lovingly wrapped her arms over his shoulders and stroked the hair on the back of his head. 

Dutch held on to her tiny waist with a possessive grip and decided it was time to take her back into the bedroom. Before leading her by the arm, he looked back at the barely touched tray of dessert. It would be a shame to waste it all, so he chose to snatch it up and bring it back into the bedroom with them.

Once in the room, he set the tray down and put his full attention on the beautiful creature that stood before him. He allowed his shirt to drop to the floor and closed the gap between himself and the girl. Slowly , he unzipped the back of her dress until, it too, pooled on the floor. The image that stood before him was breathtaking, and that open crotch on her panties brought his fire up to a whole new level. 

They wrapped each other in a heated embrace and fell back onto the mattress while feverishly stripping each other of their remaining clothes, all accept those panties. Those, he wanted to keep on her. Dutch had a wild look in his eyes as he scooped up a handful of the whipped cream from earlier. For the briefest of moments, he took pause and stared with an obsessive glimmer at the girl laid out on her back, before him. Then, with great joy, he slapped the heaping mass of sweet cream all over her breasts.

That’s when he got to work devouring her. Vi twisted and shuddered beneath him as he furiously sucked at her goop covered tits. Nipping and licking her sensitive nipples and using his hands grope wherever he pleased. From time to time he would visit her for a sloppy kiss while pressing his chest up against her own, only spreading the mess he’d created.

Vilai’s face was growing more and more flushed and this overstimulation was becoming harder and harder to bare. Her, once quiet groans, had flourished into full blown, pleasure filled moans that echoed off the walls. Dutch took this as a signal to move ahead on his list of attractions. He glided further down her body, dragging his lips and tongue over every inch of her midsection before stopping at his final destination. The fully erect man bit down on his lip while he stared at her fully soaked heat. With a couple of fingers he spread her open like a flower and blew a stream of air directly onto her twitching pussy. She shuddered and flinched at the new sensation, while the man went about his work. He was going to make sure he remembered the taste of her virgin pussy, and imprint the feel of her pure orgasm into his memory. 

With little warning, he dove in and ate her like it was going out of style. Vi felt every stroke of his tongue as he lapped at her swollen clit and writhed at the growing sensation welling up deep at her core. For a brief moment, Dutch lifted his head from her crotch and growled, “I want you to cum all over my face.” After expressing his wishes, he went back down and continued to coax a quickly approaching orgasm.

The thug could feel Vilai’s legs beginning to squeeze up around his shoulders as she slowly rolled her hips. She was riding a rhythm that only the two of them felt. He heavy-handedly pressed her legs down into the mattress, keeping her open and prepped for an eruption. The girl’s breathing grew more irregular as high pitched gasps pierced the air around them. It was happening, she was on that precious cusp of orgasm. She balled her hands into such tight fists that her nails began to dig into her palms. Her muscles clenched and she could feel her body premiss sweet release. She was rocked by waves of pleasure as she let forth a geyser of pent up juices. Dutch shut his eyes as she did exactly what he had asked of her. She squirted fully in his face, leaving him drenched and slightly shocked at the sheer volume. 

With her orgasm behind her, Vi started to relax her aching muscles, but this man had other plans. He went straight back to work, sucking hard on her clit with additional finger banging. This was too much, she couldn’t take this type of overstimulation. “Oh god!” She yowled while attempting to wriggle away. “It’s too much! Dutch, this is too much! I can’t take it!!!”

Dutch pulled away for a moment, but continued to plunge his fingers deep into her. “You’re gonna be taking a lot more than this tonight.” And with that, another earth shattering orgasm quaked through her body. Vi curled her toes and arched her back from the severe pleasure that was now starting to border on pain. 

After bestowing orgasm number two onto his girl, Dutch decided she was ready for the full experience. He pulled himself up from between her legs and hovered over her, stroking the length of his cock. “Whadya think? You ready for my dick?” Vilai, who was still dazed from her recent one-two punch, groaned. In actuality, it didn’t matter if she was ready or not. This was happening.

The overbearing man craned his neck down to kiss her while simultaneously pressing the head of his swollen member up against her opening. He could feel her flinch at the sensation. “It’s ok, I got you,” he whispered and then began to press into her quivering snatch. 

Vilai’s eyes teared up from the mounting pain between her legs. It was a sharp and grew with increasing pressure. “It hurts!” she cried, trying to pull away. Of course, Dutch held her firmly in place, and instead of letting up on her, he followed through with a sturdy thrust. The young woman yelped as he buried himself deep inside. The ache between her legs stung with a tremendous fire that let her know, beyond any shadow of doubt, that she was no longer a virgin.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” the man hissed while slowly pulling back and slamming deep inside her once more. Again, Vi cried out. “Just a couple more like this and you’ll feel fine,” he growled while plowing into her yet again. 

There was no way this was going to get better, Vi told herself. At this point, all she knew was the agonizing sting of her freshly ripped hymen as her captor rode into her like a madman… and then… it happened. The pain subsided and in it’s wake, left behind a deeply pleasurable sensation. One that could only come from being thoroughly stuffed by a guy like Dutch. Almost instantly, he recognized that his girl was finally reciprocating and no longer in pain. She ground her hips into him each and every time he bucked. “Yeeeah. You like that now, right? Tell Dutch how much you like it.”

It was difficult composing herself, but Vi managed to get her message across. “Your dick… ha! It feels, it feels… SOOOoooOoOOo GOOOOD!” With each of her ankles held up in the air by the blonde, she came once more, but this time, her pulsating pussy sent Dutch careening into orgasm along side her. 

He grunted and rolled his head back on his shoulders, finishing deep within her folds. He remained still for a moment while catching his breath. After a minute or two, the man became grounded once more and pulled himself from the freshly deflowered girl. Dutch stared down at his dick and took note of the streaks of blood that ran along it’s length. Then he watched intently as a small amount of blood mixed with his own semen leaked from his girls pussy and onto the sheets. He wiped his fading erection off beside the stain and decided he would keep this bedding as a souvenir.

With the pair’s first, complete sexual encounter behind them, they sat up at the the edge of the bed and attempted to compose themselves. “Wow,” Vi exclaimed, while reaching for one of the strawberries.

“Hey, let me get one of those?” Dutch asked while holding out his hand expectantly. Vilai handed one off to him and they both fell back onto the bed. The couple snacked on the fresh fruit and chatted amongst themselves. “So, how was your first time?” He asked as he bit into the berry and allowed some juice to dribble over his lips.

“Well,” she prefaced while rolling over to her side to face him, “it was overwhelmingly satisfying.”

“Great, right?” He chimed with an impish smile.

“Right,” she concurred. Neither she, nor Dutch knew what time it was, but it didn’t matter. They were both exhausted to the point of no return. They fell asleep that night, dirty, stinking of sex, and in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, they finally did it! I have a feeling this can’t be sustainable, tho.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The final chapter. Does it wrap up neatly? Is there spill over that warrants an entirely new fic? Let’s find out, yeah?

The sun was barely beginning to make it’s appearance when Dutch got up to start his day. He felt disgusting. His upper body was sticky from whipped cream residue and his lower body was equally as rank. Top it off with a sizable hangover, and those were the makings of an awful morning.

He rolled over to face his favorite person in the whole world, but found only empty sheets. With minimal guesswork, the man shot up like a rocket and scanned the room. Maybe she was in the bathroom and had forgotten to close the door. He checked out of desperation, but she wasn’t there.

With panic clouding the corners of his mind Dutch frantically called out to her. He cried her name, but there was no answer. That’s when he saw it. The chain for her lead. Last night was filled with so much booze and excitement, he must’ve forgotten to put it back on her.

“FUuuuUuUUUUUUCKKKK!” He screamed while picking up a table lamp and whipping it clear across the room. It shattered and fell, crumpled, to the floor, leaving considerable damage to the plaster wall. “No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!” Dutch couldn’t think straight, couldn’t see straight, and lost his grip. This was a nightmare and there was no good way of looking at it. She was gone. The girl he’d thought was perfect had run out on him. She could be talking to the cops right this very moment. He was so fucked. There just wasn’t any way around it. If she spilled anything to those pigs, he was looking at a lot of time, maybe death.

Feeling like he no longer knew which way was up, Dutch leaned against an armchair to steady himself. He’d heard that taking deep breaths could help calm a person down, but he never found that piece of advice to be particularly helpful. Instead, he breathed through his nose and slumped into the chair with his head in his hands. 

With the fleeting moment of self pity behind him, anger took root once more. “I’ll kill her. I’ll fucking kill her for leaving me!” He blindly reached for the closest thing he could break, and flipped his coffee table upside down, sending papers, books and chachkies in every direction. “She’s getting a FUCKING BULLET!!!” He hollered while getting dressed in a hurry. Before holstering up, he made sure his gun was fully loaded. He was ready.

Dutch tore through his apartment like a whirlwind until he made it to his front door where he was confronted with a note taped up over the peephole. It was addressed to him. Seeing his name scribbled out in Vi’s pretty handwriting gave him pause enough to take a breath. He scowled and fought back tears as he hastily unfolded it and read what she had to say.

_“Dutch,_

_I’m so sorry I had to leave you like this. If you and I were in a normal situation, I would have stuck around for you, but we both know that’s not what this was. I hope you understand that I couldn’t just gamble my life against whether or not you felt like keeping me around. I want you to know, that you may be rough around the edges and have a quick temper, but I can also see your generous, caring, and even loving nature. Please don’t be upset. My lips are sealed and will remain that way forever. I hope one day we can meet like normal people… maybe by bumping into each other on the street, and we can go for coffee or something stronger. After all, we’re in the same neighborhood._

_With love,_

_Vilai”_

The brutish man slumped back against the wall. If she wasn’t going to go to the police, was there really any reason to kill her? Maybe he’d just let this one go. This was so confusing. At least this way he could hold out hope in finding her again. He glanced back down at the note and couldn’t help but feel heartbroken. 

She was right, of course. There was no way to peacefully end a situation like a kidnapping. This might be the best case scenario. After all, he had genuinely begun to care for the girl. Even in the short amount of time they were together, he’d found himself behaving like a lovesick schoolboy. It seemed like, after all that, all he really wanted was someone there who would love him in the ways he needed.

Perhaps one day down the line he’ll run into Vilai, and they could finally figure out this spark they had, for real. So he lovingly folded her letter down to a size that could be kept in his interior breast pocket, close to his heart. 

A calm took over his body as he smiled inwardly. For now, he’d let her be free, but one day, he would make her his again. After all, it wouldn’t be too difficult to find her. All he needed to do was go out for some relaxing, late night strolls. Then, just maybe, he’d get the chance to scoop her up into his arms once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all she wrote! If you’ve made it this far, reach out and let me know what you thought. I’m still in awe that I, A) wrote this, and B) felt the need to share it with you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read as much as I enjoyed the write <3


End file.
